deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorl
Gorl was the guardian of the Topaz that resided in the Forests of Silence. He was one of the last of the Jalis. Synopsis History It is unknown what Girl did prior to coming to the Forests of Silence, but in his time Ardin had not made the Belt of Deltora - and may not have even been born yet - and Gorl believed he would be the one to lead the seven tribes. He and his two brothers came to the Forests of Silence in search of the Lilies of Life, only to find them already pouring out their nectar. As his two brothers ran towards the Lilies, Gorl killed them. When he turned back to the Lilies, they had just finished pouring their nectar and wilted into the mud. As he waited for them to bloom again, he made a wall of vines around the Lilies to protect them. He slew any travellers or animals that came by and fed their bodies and blood to the vines, making them even stronger, all while waiting for the Lilies to bloom again. Doran the Dragonlover encountered the knight at one point during his travels, but fled as soon as he was able, later warning travellers of the Forests not to challenge him. In time, one of the seven Ak-Baba flew above the Forest and dropped the Topaz down, so Gorl took it and set it in the hilt of his sword. Gorl was probally unnaware that the Topaz was a sister gem of the Diamond, and only thought it as some sort of magical artifact that would come in handy during his law. ''The Forests of Silence Lief and Barda, led by Jasmine, came to Gorl's area of the Forests, in the center of Mid Wood, a place called "The Dark", in search for the Topaz. Gorl mistook them for thieves trying to take the Lilies, and forced Lief and Barda toward him with his powers. Barda successfully distracted Gorl by making him remember his past, causing Gorl to become so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice his hold on Barda and Lief loosen. Barda lunged at him and stabbed his sword into an area on Gorl's neck not covered by armor, but Gorl pulled out the weapon and tossed it aside, completely unharmed. He grabbed Barda by the neck and forced him to his knees, and then plunged his sword into Barda's chest. He then grabbed Lief, but just as he was about to stab the boy as well Gorl heard someone call out his name. He looked up and spoted Jasmine, high up in the trees. Before he could take action, however, the largest branch of the tree Jasmine was on fell and crushed him; Jasmine later explained that she convinced the tree to sacrifice its limb to be free of Gorl's vines. As the dust cleared and the remains of Gorl's armor became visible, it became apparent that there was nothing inside the armor to begin with. Gorl's body had long since withered away, and his sheer force of will, shelled inside the armor, was all that remained of him. With the armor destroyed, Gorl's will was released and vanished. As the vines died and the Lilies of Life were exposed to the light, they finally bloomed. Ironically, the very protection Gorl worked so hard to create was what prevented the Lilies from blooming. Lief rushed to them and gathered their nectar, using enough of it to heal the mortally wounded Barda. Lief then removed the Topaz from Gorl's sword, successfully gaining the first gem of his quest. Appearance Gorl was a large being that wore golden Jalis battle armor and wielded a large heavy sword with the Topaz set in its pommel. His helmet was crowned with golden horns and has a T-shaped visor, through which nothing but darkness was visible, because he no longer had a physical body. Gorl as seen in the anime Personality Gorl wanted to rule all of deltora and wait for the lilies to bloom he seemed selfish assy and annoying he killed Barda.But Lief revived him when gorl died. While his body withered away, his will remained in his armor, animating it. This made him all but invincible, as he could not be wounded by conventional methods such as sword wounds. He was only defeated when his armor was destroyed. His will was also so strong that he could impose it on others, and was actually able to control the physical actions of his opponents. Gorl needed to focus in order to maintain this control, however, limiting its use when facing multiple opponents. As a Jalis, Gorl was also preseumably a skilled swordsman, though he never engaged in actual swordplay against Lief and Barda. He was good enough to best his two brothers in battle, apparently at the same time. Trivia *He was a Jalis and belonged in Diamond Territory but had stayed in Mid Wood, either in Ruby Territory or Topaz Territory. As this was before the uniting of the 7 tribes, this was clearly a flaw in the story as people who didn't belong in a specific territory (e.g. A Dread Gnome from Emerald Territory in the Amethyst Territory) were not allowed to enter territory of another tribe. Quotes *"I am Gorl, guardian of this place and owner of its treasure. You are trespassers. Go, now, and you may live. Stay, and you will die."'' *''"So, you plot against me. Very well. The choice is made."'' *''"Thieves! Fools! You dare to try and steal my treasure. Now you will join the others who have tried, and you bodies will feed my vines, as theirs have done."'' *''"You know well what they are, thief. They are the Lilies of Life, the treasures you have come to steal."'' *''"You lie! You want them for yourselves, as I did, long ago. You wish to have their nectar so that you may live forever. But you shall not! I have protected my prize too well."'' *"When the Lilies bloom at last, and the nectar flows, only I shall drink of it. Then I shall be ruler of all seven tribes, for no one will be able to stand against me, and I shall live forever." *''"I must protect the Lilies of Life. I knew my destiny the moment I saw their golden nectar dropping from their petals, long ago."'' *''"I had to do it! I could not share with them! I needed a whole cup of the nectar for myself. They should have known that. While my brothers fought me, trying to save themselves, the Lilies wilted, and the nectar fell to waste in the mud. But I did not despair. The Lilies were mine, and mine alone. All I had to do was wait until they bloomed again. As the new buds rose from the mud, I raised my wall around them, to protect the from intruders. I did my work well. never would the vines have grown so strong without my care. I have cut the branches from the trees that dared to resist my vines. I have fed the vines with the bodies of my enemies - man, woman, bird, or beast - who dared to approach them. And I have kept my treasures safe. I have waited long for them to bloom. But surely my time has nearly come."'' *''"Die, thief! Die slowly!"'' *''"The Lilies,are mine!!!"'' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Jalis (tribe) Category:Gem guardians